


Все-таки сны - хорошее дело

by slyly



Series: Harmony/Гармония [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyly/pseuds/slyly
Summary: Все-таки сны — хорошее дело. Теперь он точно знает, где закончится история просто Гарри и просто Гермионы, а начнется история Гарри и Гермионы Поттер.





	Все-таки сны - хорошее дело

Гарри открыл глаза… и, вымученно простонав, перевернулся на другой бок. Влажные после сна штаны также доставляли дополнительные неудобства. Раздраженно проведя по пустующей половине постели, он буквально прорычал:

— Надоело! Как же мне это надоело! — при этом понимая, что это пустое сотрясение воздуха, ведь та, для которой эти слова предназначены, сейчас далеко. И, к сожалению, в ближайшее время связаться с ним не сможет.

Кому сказать — не поверят. Что он, великий Гарри Поттер — хотя сам он себя таковым не считал, — будет ныть из-за того, что скучает по девушке. Право, стоило отметить, что не простой девушки, а самой прекрасной, любимой, талантливой — и так можно перечислять до бесконечности — Гермионы Грейнджер. Которая, слава Мерлину, еще с четвертого курса отвечает на его чувства, но сейчас волею судьбы, читай, амбициозностью, сейчас находится на обучении у того самого МакТернера — легендарного магистра Артефакторики и Чар.

После окончания войны Гермиона в ультимативном порядке заявила, что больше не желает быть непросвещенной дурочкой, не способной распознать, что за вещь перед ней лежит, не говоря о том, чтобы обезвредить ее при необходимости. Мда, крестражи ни для кого не проходят бесследно.

И поскольку в свое время они убедили Сириуса ничего не выбрасывать из дома на площади Гриммо, даже засохшие трупики пикси, а просто приказать Кричеру убрать все в подвал, то работенки им предстояло много. Конечно, не все удалось спасти из загребущих ручонок Флетчера, как они могли убедиться на примере медальона, но все же.

Не говоря о том, что, наконец-то Поттер ознакомился с завещанием каждого из своих родителей, которые, впрочем, оказались стандартными, составленными банком в день их одиннадцатилетия, и естественно, не включали в себя полного перечня наследуемого; предполагалось, что, став старше, волшебник или волшебница могли его изменять, но увы, этого не произошло. И уже в который раз Гарри небезосновательно злился на своих родителей, которые, по всей видимости, крайне легкомысленно и халатно относились ко всему.

К счастью, его бабушка и дедушка были куда более разумными волшебниками. Благодаря некоторым пунктам завещания дедушки, Гарри не потерял контроль над несколькими волшебными производствами, и сейчас, пройдя краткий курс финансового управления, он смог хотя бы немного разобраться, что есть что. Ну, и конечно же, о полном перечне своего имущества можно было бы узнать и у гоблинов напрямую, избегая копания в бумажках, но после эпического ограбления Гринготтса и побега на драконе их взаимоотношения еще не вернулись к былому равнодушию.

Так что, узнав, что помимо мемориального дома-памятника в Годриковой впадине ему принадлежит еще и Поттер-мэнор, который, по словам гоблина-хранителя, тоже наполнен всякой всячиной, то стремление Гермионы к обучению в этой сфере очень даже было к месту. Единственным минусом было то, что магистр МакТернер вел крайне замкнутый образ жизни, что, естественно, не могло не сказаться на его характере. Иногда Гарри казалось, что Ричард, так звали наставника Гермионы, и Снейп — родственники. Даже сейчас небезызвестный профессор не переставал мастерски плеваться ядом, только уже в своей мини-академии, где занимался подготовкой зельеваров для Св.Мунго, Отдела Тайн, аврората или же просто желающих стать мастером Зелий. Какую же любовь нужно иметь к этим жидкостям и склянкам, чтобы добровольно пойти учиться к Снейпу, Гарри просто не представлял.

Так вот по условия ее ученического контракта Гермиона на три года становилась ученицей магистра и должна была все это время проживать в его доме, где-то в горах. Но где именно, Гарри не знал, поскольку разглашение подобной информации было запрещено контрактом. Не говоря о том, что первые два года выходные, если таковые и зарабатывались ученицей, она была обязана проводить в доме. Только на третий год, при условии сдачи каких-то там экзаменов, ей будет позволено на неделю покинуть общество мастера, дабы провести эти каникулы со своим возлюбленным. Благо, фальшивые галлеоны и сквозное зеркало никто не отменял, но использование которых иногда приводило к некоторым неловким ситуациям.

Впервые Гарри увидел магистра Ричарда именно благодаря сквозному зеркалу, в тот момент, когда у парочки был своеобразный сеанс секса по телефону. В тот момент Гарри был как никогда близок к разрядке, но вдруг вместо прекрасного лица своей возбужденной возлюбленной в зеркале отразился молодой мужчина со светлыми волосами, тут же прооравший, чтобы Гарри прикрылся. Естественно, возбуждение как рукой сняло, пока Гарри впопыхах пытался натянуть мантию, не переставая звать Гермиону. Услышав имя его девушки, мужчина в зеркале скривился и теперь уже вторя Гарри, прокричал имя Гермионы, угрожая ей семью казнями египетскими и обещая устроить вальпургиеву ночь.

Гарри же не на шутку перепугался, переживая за Гермиону. Боялся, что если наставник застал ее в таком виде, то вряд ли сможет сдержать своего внутреннего мужчину. Ведь она была полностью обнаженной, да и к тому же связь полностью оборвалась. Безуспешно Гарри снова и снова вызывал ее и с помощью монеты, и с помощью зеркала, не говоря уже о бесчисленном количестве Патронусов, которые он ей отправил. К счастью, в тот момент, когда Гарри уже было собрался отправиться к Кингсли, от Гермионы мистическим образом пришло письмо — оно просто материализовалось в его руках.

В нем Гермиона успокаивала Гарри, сообщая, что наставник решил, что кто-то пытается пробраться в его дом с помощью магии зеркал, и второпях он не проверил энергетический поток, а сразу же сломя голову перешел в режим обороны. Так же догадываясь о возможных переживаниях своего героя, она сообщила, что перед началом ученичества включила в контракт пункт, запрещающий сексуальные отношения в любых формах между наставником и ученицей, и суровом откате за его нарушение.

В который раз Гарри поражался предусмотрительности Гермионы и понимал, что этот пункт она включила ради него. Не то чтобы он был таким же ревнивцем, как Рон, но все равно знать, что твоя девушка три года будет жить под одной крышей с мужчиной — пусть ему и больше двух сотен лет, но выглядит-то он на тридцать пять — было невыносимо для его мужской гордости. Также в своем письме Гермиона извинялась за прерванное удовольствие, но обещала все с лихвой компенсировать, указав дату и время следующего видео-сеанса.

Учитывая способности и стремления Гермионы закончить обучение побыстрее, все оказалось не так-то просто. Слава магистра МакТернера оказалась полностью заслуженной, а потому и ученичество у него было не сладкими снами на уроке у профессора Бинса. К обучению он подходил ответственно и серьезно. Хотя, чему удивляться, если после защиты звания мастера Артефакторики ни один взломщик проклятий и рядом с ним валяться не будет. По крайней мере, Гермиона в этом уверена. А у Гарри нет причин ей не доверять.

 

С того пикантного момента прошло уже более двух лет. К счастью, до каникул Гермионы оставалось совсем немного. Всего каких-то три месяца, а затем наступит неделя блаженства и рая для двоих, после чего они, как понадеялся Гарри, расстанутся в последний раз на полгода, чтобы после соединиться уже раз и навсегда.

Но все же еще до этого момента нужно дожить, к тому же скоро и самого Гарри ждал экзамен на звание мастера, только Трансфигурации. К такому, казалось бы, неожиданному решению его подтолкнула именно война, а точнее, то время, что они с Гермионой провели, скитаясь по лесу Дин. Думали, с таким-то прошлым ему прямая дорога в аврорат, ну или на мастера ЗОТИ, но Гарри понял, что устал воевать, не говоря о том, что свой общественный долг, возложенный на него пророчеством, он выполнил. А защитить свое «сокровище» в случае чего он сможет, силенок хватит. Не говоря о том, что и возможности Трансфигурации ему в этом деле определенно помогут.

Это же не только мышек в табакерки или спичку в иголку превращать. Отнесись он серьезно к учебе раньше, то, возможно, смог бы спасти Сириуса, просто превратив того в мячик и оттолкнув его «Депульсо», ну или вообще с помощью «Авифорс» превратил бы его в птицу. Вариантов масса, хотя, конечно же, Гарри понимал, что на тот момент он банально не смог бы осилить такую транфигурацию человека не только из-за крестража в голове, но и плохого физического состояния.

Сейчас же он приступил к ученичеству у профессора Макгонагалл, у которой одним из основных пунктов в плане обучения являлась анимагия, как бы это ни было удивительно. Так что Гарри пришлось заняться своей физической подготовкой, поскольку такая магия требовала от него недюжинной выдержки и сил. А с учетом того, что мистер Поттер и в относительно спокойные времена не обладал особой выносливостью и выдержкой, да и год скитаний по лесу не пошел ему на пользу, — и того больше. Вот и пришлось Кричеру с помощью их нового эльфа Дилли обустраивать спортивный зал с бассейном на чердаке, благо его размеры это позволяли. К тому же сейчас, когда магистр МакТернер доходчиво объяснил Гермионе, что эльфы без волшебников умрут и что-то еще об их магии — Гарри не особо вслушивался, у него же не было с этим никаких проблем, — ей пришлось смирить и согласиться, что в таком доме одного Кричера мало, к тому же нужно учитывать его возраст.

Так вот, к делу обустройства спортивного зала Гарри подошел ответственно. Не говоря уже о том, что с таким же рвением он отнесся и к тренировкам. И твердо решил научиться плавать. Гермиона была большим фанатом этого дела, к тому же у ее наставника также имелся бассейн и комнаты для занятий, чтобы поддерживать тело в форме. А потому Гермиона предупредила Гарри, что во время ее каникул они отправятся на море. И теперь он был просто обязан исправить этот свой недостаток, не говоря о том, что плавание как раз способствовало развитию его выносливости.

Спустя лишь месяц тренировок Гарри уже почувствовал результат. Занимаясь трансфигурацией, он уже не просто превращал один предмет в другой, а выполнял ее более детальное; если он трансфигурировал мебель, то она должна была быть в одном стиле, с общими деталями, или же если он превращал что-то в стены, то они должны быть камешек к камешку, без дыр и даже намека на возможность прорыва сквозь них.

На первых порах после создания двух стен, примерно три на три метра, он чувствовал себя как после мясорубки, и появись в тот момент перед ним старина Волди, то Гарри бы просто не смог бы произнести свое любимое обезоруживающее, не говоря уже о том, чтобы использовать его, направив палочку на врага — руки совершенно не слушались. Зато сейчас он с легкостью десятками трансфигурировал камни в огромные толстые стены, строя из них полноценные крепости со смотровыми башнями. Эдакое лего для взрослых.

Но теория все еще давалась ему тяжелее, чем практика. Профессор Макгонагалл в этом вопросе относилась к нему с послаблением, не говоря уже о полной готовности помочь, при наличии на то времени, Гермионе, хотя по сравнению с профессором ее наставник был просто монстром.

Со временем Гарри и сам уже начал со всем справляться, начал задавать вопросы и рассуждать о преимуществах тех или иных способов трансфигурации и даже замахнулся на попытку придумать что-то свое, но тут все пошло туго. Все-таки он не Снейп, чтобы в шестнадцать лет создавать потенциально опасные заклинания.

За полтора года постоянных тренировок практическая стороны анимагии далась Гарри легко, и уже на третьем занятии, посвященном этому вопросу, он смог запросто превратиться и без потрясений вернуться в своё привычное состояние.

И что при этом оказалось более удивительным, так это его анимагическая форма. Сипуха, вернее, черная сипуха. Что с другой стороны, особо его не удивилось: он обожал летать и да, он же был брюнетом. По настоянию профессора Макгонагалл Гарри несколько часов в день пребывал в виде совы и с удовольствием кружил над Запретным лесом. И довольно быстро свыкся со своей формой, только вот питаться в таком виде он не рискнул. Поэтому эльфы Хогвартса оставляли для него слегка обжаренные кусочки мяса, за что он им был очень благодарен.

Но самым, пожалуй, главным преобразованием стало изменение его Патронуса. Если раньше его защитником, а также связным был олень, то теперь же это место заняла его анимагическая форма. Узнал он об этом, как водится, совершенно случайно. Как-то раз Гермиона прислала ему снова мистическое письмо, как прозвал его Гарри, со указанием, когда у нее будет свободное время, и просьбой ответ прислать Патронусом. Это было вскоре после того, как Гарри полностью смог превратиться.

Не сказать, что Гермиона оказалась особо удивлена, поскольку, как выяснилось, подобный вопрос они рассматривали с наставником, когда обсуждали защиту от анимагов и возможность использовать Патронус, как идентификатор или пароль. Тогда Гарри особо не придал этому значения, пока во время очередного видео-сеанса Гермиона не попросила его продемонстрировать свою новую способность. И когда же он это сделал, то в ту же минуту на той стороне экрана перед ним оказалась прекрасная сипуха с коричневыми перышками. Несколько минут Гарри ошарашенно смотрел на Гермиону и чувствовал, как его сердце готово разорваться от счастья. Даже если у него и когда-то были крошечные сомнения по поводу того, чтобы связать свою жизнь с Гермионой именно магическим браком, а не просто гражданским, как этого хотела она сама, теперь они у него исчезли. Ведь сипухи создают пары один раз и на всю жизнь. Вот он, последний гвоздь в крышку гроба предубеждений Гермионы. Теперь она от него не отвертится. И, судя по взглядам, которые та на него бросала, она все поняла.

Что ж, теперь дело осталось за малым: дождаться ее каникул, предварительно забрав кольцо из хранилища, и сделать предложение, чтобы их свадьба прошла сразу после защиты Гермионой звания мастера. Больше он просто не выдержит и не собирается.

 

С этими мыслями Гарри встал с постели и, насвистывая какую-то веселую мелодию, направился в душ. Все-таки сны — хорошее дело. Теперь он точно знает, где закончится история просто Гарри и просто Гермионы, а начнется история Гарри и Гермионы Поттер.


End file.
